DOBLE PERSONALIDAD
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Que sentirias si la persona que amas tiene un gran secreto?. Por ejemplo tener a otra persona dentro de ti que te hace hace cosas que odias, por ejemplo deshacerte del hombre que amas...LEMMON TODOS HUMANOS


**Hola chicuelinas….**

**Pues solo estoy aquí para dejar mi nueva locura literaria… para distraerme un poco de horrible semana, Ya les dije que odio contabilidad? Pues si no ya lo saben es la peor materia que puede existir… pero bueno les dejo de molestar con mis problemas escolares y aquí las dejo con mi primer Lemmon explicito… **

**Espero contar con su apoyo, y si me falto algo o háganmelo saber…**

**Como me han dicho que ponga esto…**

**Diclamer: Como todo el mundo sabe- a veces no entiendo por que es necesario esto- los personajes le pertenecen a la majestuosa, única, vanguardista e irrepetible, Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary: Dos personas en un mismo cuerpo una lo ama y la otra lo odia, el solo piensa en ella, su oportunidad de estar con ella será arruinada por la parte de ella que lo odia o tal vez la pasión termine uniéndolos más.**

* * *

Pv. Edward

Desde el primer momento que la vi, quede encantado con ella, no, mas bien estoy enamorado, todo en ella me llamaba su hermosa cabellera castaña y los ojos de un color chocolate profundo que me invitaban a sumergirme en ellos y figura de infarto a pesar de que su hermoso cuerpo estaba tapado con ese gigantesco uniforme de mesera… por que tenia que usar ese uniforme, si era dos tallas mas grande? Pero a pesar de todo la deseaba mas de la cuenta… pero no solo su físico me impactaba… su sonrojo… como cada vez que la veía sus mejillas se teñían de un hermoso color rosado, y su forma de moverse como lo hacia de manera tan sexy sin proponérselo… vaya estoy totalmente enamorado de Isabella Swan…

-se te ofrece algo?- pregunto en un tono molesto

-un café por favor- conteste un poco confundido, regularmente siempre se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa y me saludaba antes

-ahora te lo traigo- me dijo con una mueca

Yo lo mire mas confundido aun ya que las pocas o muchas veces que he venido a esta cafetería, me recibía con alegría y además en especial a mi me atendía muy bien, hasta llegue a tener sospechas de también sentía lo mismo que yo, pero ahora parecía molesta de solo verme.

-aquí tienes- dejo el café en la mesa, casi casi me lo aventaba

- gracias- baje la mirada hacia la mesa- ah! Me puedes traer un poco de azúcar?

-no tenemos- y sin decir mas regreso a su lugar junto a la barra

-ok- murmure, deje el café, que parecía estar frio, pague mi pedido y salí del local

Regrese a mi departamento el cual compartía con mi mejor amigo Emmett, que se dedicaba como entrenador personal, además de que tenia su propio gimnasio VIP, entre yéndome directo a la sala, para dejarme caer en mi sofá.

-un mal día eh?-pregunto mi amigo entrando a la sala

-no

-algún problema con el asunto B

-si, no se pero hoy estuvo muy extraña

-como?

-no ves que te había contado de las pocas…- alzo una ceja- ok muchas veces que había ido a la cafetería, ella se portaba muy amable conmigo, pero hoy se porto muy fría y grosera, no se…

-tu crees que ya sepa…

-no creo, el único que lo sabe eres tu y vaya que es un peligro eso- le tome el pelo a mi amigo

-Tarado- respondió- no te parece extraño que de la noche a la mañana se porte así contigo?

-quizá tuvo un mal día, estaba de mal humor o a lo mejor estaba en sus días- me encogí de hombros, así que volveré mañana para ver como esta la situación

-eres masoquista amigo

A la mañana siguiente me fui directo al consultorio, les había dicho que era doctor? No? Bueno ya lo saben, aun con mi plan en marcha, tenia que saber el problema, le preguntaría el por que de su actitud, a lo mejor y sentía lo mismo que yo si fuera así me le declararía si no pues… que diablos!! Bella tenia que ser mía, lucharía por ella, ya un poco tarde saliendo del trabajo me fui directo a la cafetería " favorita ", entre y ahí estaba de nuevo se le veía mas relajada y de mejor humor que de ayer… se veía hermosa ahí recargada en la barra cruzada de piernas platicando alegremente con la cajera, se veía tan sexy, no se por que se habrá puesto una falda hoy, pero me encantaba, podía ver sus bien torneadas piernas, me imagine como seria recorrerlas… entonces sentí como mi Eddie se empezaba poner inquieto, tuve que pensar en otra cosa para calmarlo, gracias a dios había una mesa disponible tenia que disimular un poco mi pequeño problema

-hola Edward!- me saludo contenta, hace ya tiempo que nos tuteábamos se lo pedí cuando me decía Dr. Cullen me hacia sentir viejo y no lo era

-hola Bella- dije algo precavido, no quería que me atacara hoy

-que te ofrezco?… un pastel?, un café? El moka esta delicioso

-un café esta bien

-ok, ahorita te lo traigo- dijo contenta, dándose la vuelta

Al poco rato regreso con una charola, arriba había una taza de café y un plato con una rebanada de pastel

-aquí tienes

-y esto?- señale el pastel

-cortesía de la casa

-gracias- le señale la otra silla- por que no acompañas? Este pastel no se acabara solo

-y bueno que has hecho?- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mi

-Nada en especial- tenía su atención puesta, era ahora o nunca- Bella puedo preguntarte algo?

-que cosa?

-ayer te sentías mal o algo?

-no, por que?- dijo confusa

-no por nada, solo que ayer te portaste un poco grosera conmigo… sin contar que casi me hechas el café enzima, aun que no me hubiera hecho nada, estaba frio

- de verdad?- pregunto confundida

-si… pareciera como si me odiaras

-Oh- dijo asustada parándose rápidamente de la silla- oh! Yo… lo siento… tengo que dejarte… te veo luego- y como bólido salió corriendo del lugar

Me quede mirando el lugar por donde había salido, con la confusión pintada en mi cara, pero de lago estaba seguro, un gran secreto ocultaba Isabella Swan y yo lo iba averiguar, Bella no regreso en lo que estuve ahí en la cafetería, al parecer lo que le había dicho la había ofendido o confundido que se yo, a lo mejor fui muy directo al decir el termino "odiar", aunque así me había hecho sentir, pero no importaba lo que sentía por ella nunca iba a cambiar, y en serio tengo la sospecha de que me quiere también, así que para conocerla mejor le pediría que una cita.

Pv. Bella

Salí corriendo de la cafetería, como pudo pasar? Pensé que lo tenia controlado?, y justamente se me escapa, delante de el hombre del que estoy locamente enamorada, pero, o sea quien no se enamoraría de alguien tan perfecto?... sus hermosos ojos, de un verde esmeralda que me volvían loquita, y sin mas su cuerpo hermoso tan bien formadito debajo de sus camisas, me pregunto si tendrá sus cuadritos bien definidos? O a lo mejor, como estaría de allá abajo? En serio me moría de ganas por averiguar todo eso, pero mientras tuviera este problema todo eso quedaba resumido a un simple sueño, llegue a mi casa, esto lo teníamos que discutir a solas.

-pero que demonios te pasa?- grite al aire pero nadie me respondió- respóndeme

-_**que?**_- respondió la voz en mi cabeza

-sabes de que hablo

-_**y tu sabes que yo odio a ese hombre…**_

-pero esa no es decisión tuya, si no mía- respondí molesta

-_**claro que si yo también vivo aquí, literalmente, pero aquí estoy**_

-dios! Como paso esto?

-_**y yo que se**_

-cállate!!

_**-no**_

-por que simplemente no te vas…

_**-ah si! Deja empaco y me voy- **_dijo la voz en forma sarcástica- _**sabes Bella que las dos venimos en el mismo paquete**_

-pero si sigues ahuyentando a los hombres que me gustan jamás voy a ser feliz- dije a punto de llorar- por que no me dejas en paz?

-_**creo que no lo hare**_

-sabes Tanya?... que hice para merecer esto?

Se preguntaran esta loca o que?, pero bueno Tanya- como ella solita se había auto nombrado- era la otra "persona" en mi mente y desde que tengo uso de razón siempre se la ha pasado arruinándome la vida, además de que siempre asusta a los chicos que me gustan…

-_**por el simple hecho de que ellos no me gustan…**_

-cállate! Este es mi cuerpo…

-_**pero yo también estoy aquí- **_me interrumpió _**-así que te aguantas**_

-entonces no me vas a dejar salir con Edward verdad?

-_**no, si esta en mis manos imaginarias evitarlo**_

-por favor… ni siquiera lo conoces- rogué de forma patética

_**-ni tu tampoco**_

-el es doctor

_**-y!... no me cae bien**_

-por que?

_**-es muy aburrido, como todos los hombres en los que te fijas, no puedes elegir algo más… emocionante**_

-pero yo estoy enamorada de el

_**-lo siento chaparra… pero si a mi no me gusta te jodes**_

-ash! Ok, al menos puede ser mi amigo?

_**-creo que el no quiere precisamente tu amistad**_

-pero aun así- susurre- por favor

_**-ok, pero solo amigos, por que si no… yo me encargo de que nunca te vuelva a ver, y sabes que si puedo… lo demostré ayer**_

-así que fuiste tu?

_**-quien mas querida?**_

-bien

_**-no tienes sueño?**_

-no, por que?

_**-ok, por nada**_

Pase la mayor parte de la tarde sentada en la sala, pensando como le haría para que Edward me viera como solo una amiga, por que las palabras de Tanya eran ciertas, Edward me veía como algo mas, en otras circunstancias eso seria lo mejor que me hubiera pasado… pero no en mi caso, o sea si se enterara de lo que me pasa juraría que me despreciaría, y me abandonaría, como lo han hecho todos, era un fenómeno y por el bien de Edward tenia que alejarlo antes de que las cosas se me salieran de control y pasara algo mas , para cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 10 de la noche y el sueño se empezaba a presentar, lo raro es que Tanya se mantuvo callada, en todo este tiempo. Me subí a mi cuarto, me desvestí y me encerré en el baño para darme un baño caliente, era lo que necesitaba relajarme, estuve ahí hasta que el agua se enfrió, seque mi cuerpo, tome una de mis batas necesitaba algo fresco hacia mucho calor, y me deje caer en la cama paso mucho tiempo hasta que sentí cuando sentí que el sueño me vencía.

-Hola Bells- saludo Angela- larga noche?

-si un poco- no había podido dormir bien y tenía unas ojeras…

-mira…- señalo la puerta- ya llego tu cliente numero uno- voltee y ahí estaba Edward, tan guapo como siempre…

-_**epa epa… bájale –**_ la estruendosa voz de Tanya salió de la nada_** - ya sabes en que quedamos**_

_**-**_si- susurre

-dijiste algo?- pregunto Angela

-no, nada… voy atenderlo- nerviosa fui hacia la mesa en donde el estaba- buenas tardes, en que le puedo servir señor

-señor?- pregunto confuso- Bella, estas hablando en serio?

-si, que le puedo servir?

-ah! El desayuno especial, por favor

-en un momento se lo traigo

-Bella- escuche que me llamaba, voltee y lo tenia frente a mi- quería preguntarte algo?

-que cosa?

-bueno…- se toco el pelo con su mano, se veía nervioso… era tan lindo- me preguntaba, si tu querías salir conmigo?- ahora no!! Por que? Porque? Por que?, lo que tanto había soñado y no podía ser…

-Tanya- pensé- por favor, por favor déjame salir con el… por fa, por fa

-Bella?- interrumpió mis pensamientos- aceptas?- me mordí el labio pensando y Tanya no me respondía- ok, si no quieres no importa… solo tenia que intentarlo- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, y yo con mi batalla interna, decir que si y ser feliz por una vez en mi vida y traer el enfado de Tanya o decir no y jamás haber conocido lo que es el amor…

-Edward!- grite, el volteo y yo corrí para alcanzarlo

-que pasa?

-acepto- dije agitada

-en serio?- dijo sonriendo de esa forma torcida que me volvía loca

-si- le sonreí

-te juro que no te vas arrepentir

-de eso estoy segura

-te veo mañana cuando salgas, si?

- ok- sonrió e hizo algo que no me esperaba, se agacho y me dio un beso en la mejilla, sentí como un millón de descargas eléctricas dominaban mi cuerpo, y a el parecer el también porque me quede sonriendo, mientras que el se alejaba

-Isabella Swan, llamando a Isabella Swan- oí la voz de Angela llamarme

-que?

-te perdiste amiga

-lo siento no me di cuenta

-entonces… te pidió que salieras con el?

-si- dije feliz

-cuando?

-mañana saliendo del trabajo

-que bueno, espero que se la pasen muy bien

-si yo también- conteste no tan segura

Pv. Edward

No podía estar mas emocionado que nunca, de haber podido me hubiera puesto a cantar y a bailar, Bella había aceptado, aunque al principio la vi debatiéndose, por un momento pensé que no iba aceptar, como si tuviera una batalla interna, en ese momento creí que me estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones, por eso me quise alejar pero cuando corrió hacia mi y dijo que si, explote, que no dude ni 2 segundo en darle un beso en la mejilla, en cuanto mis labios tocaron esa parte de su cuerpo una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo.

-te veo muy feliz hermano- me dijo Emmett

-lo estoy… Bella acepto salir conmigo- no me cansaba de decirlo, juro que si todavía existiera la sección de *HOY… _"QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE ENTERE" _lo diría con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones

-en serio?- asentí- que suerte

-yo digo lo mismo

- y cuando es el gran día?

-mañana

-Wow! Que pronto

-lo se y me alegra

-ok, espero que todo salga bien

Al día siguiente puntual como siempre, fui a la cafetería a esperar a Bella, ansioso como estaba, entre y ahí estaba ella recargada en la barra… platicando con otra chica

-Bella!- la llame, volteo y me sonrió pero podía ver a pesar de la distancia que se veía triste

-hola Edward

-que te pasa?

-es que- volteo a ver a su amiga que solo asintió- necesito platicar contigo

-que pasa? Tienes algo?

-No- cerró sus ojos y se tomo la cabeza- auch!

-Bella?

-me duele la cabeza!!

-te llevare a tu casa

-esta bien- me disculpe con su amiga y le dije que yo la llevara casa cuando me dijo que le pasaba, ella asintió, la lleve a mi auto y la subí en el, aunque no sabia en donde vivía, le pregunte y con dificultad me fue indicando el lugar- es ahí- señalo

-déjame ayudarte- con cuidado le ayude a bajar de mi auto y ambos nos metimos a su pequeño departamento, con mucho cuidado le ayude a sentarse en su sillón, sentándome junto a ella- quieres una aspirina?

-no, Edward muchas gracias por traerme, te puedes ir

-pero pensé…

-perdóname por arruinar nuestra cita- siguió con las manos en su cabeza- no te preocupes ya pasara

-no Bella, me quedare contigo

-por favor

-no… me quedo

-aaah!! –Grito- me duele

-Bella?

-vete

-ya te dije que no- vi que se ponía de pie, y ya no se veía mal, al contario se expresión se veía mas firme- Bella?

-si

-estas bien?

-por que no estarlo?, estas conmigo?- asentí- entonces estoy perfecta- Camino de manera lenta hacia mi, y se sentó poniendo una pierna de cada lado de mi cuerpo- nadie te había dicho que extremadamente sexy?- dijo con voz seductora, mientras recorría mi pecho con la punta de su dedo, negué- pues ya te lo dije- sin decir mas estampo sus labios con los míos…

Santa madre de dios, su sabor era excelente, me estaba besando con una pasión que jamás creí que fuera a saber de ella… poco a poco fue subiendo demás intensidad, delineo mi labio con su lengua para profundizar el beso y yo le di todo el acceso que quisiera, nuestras lenguas hacían una batalla entre ellas de la cual ninguna quería ser la perdedora.

Mientras seguía besándola, Bella empezó desabotonar mi camisa. Una vez que logro desabrocharla completamente, comenzó a pasar sus manos por todo mi pecho hasta mis hombro para poder sacármela me la quite mas rápido, con una lentitud que me torturaba comenzó a acariciar mi pecho y mi abdomen cada masaje enviaba una sensación de hormigueo, y por cada caricia podía sentir que mi miembro se hacia mas grande y los pantalones comenzaban a molestarme.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de eso por que bajo sus manos hasta la línea donde comenzaba mi pantalón y lo desabrochó, en ese momento metió su mano dentro de mi ropa interior y empezó acariciar me ya duro amigo, me quede sin aire al sentir su contacto.

-te gusta? - me pregunto acercando sus labios a mi oído, con la voz mas seductora que había oído en mi vida, yo asentí- pues aun no termino…

Sin decir mas comenzó saco mi miembro de mis pantalones, y comenzó a masturbarme yo solo deje caer mi cabeza hacia el respaldo del sofá… apreciando las nuevas sensaciones que me estaba provocando, alce la mirada solo para ver como me miraba de forma traviesa antes abrir su boca para cubrirme el miembro completamente y solté el gemido más grande que pude haber tenido en toda mi vida.

No lo soporte mas tenia que hacerla mía… la separe de mi y ella me miro confusa, la tome en mis brazos, para llevarla hacia su recamara, no quería hacerlo aquí en un silloncito, cargándola, y después de varios intentos fallidos encontré su cuarto, la acosté en la cama y empecé a besarla de nuevo , Comencé a desabrochar su blusa, dejando a la vista sus hermosos senos ocultos bajo su brasier. Su abdomen era plano y firme, con un ombligo en el centro que me invitaba a besarlo. Así que lo hice; viajé hasta su estómago y comencé a besar aquella zona tan hermosa de mi Bella, la senté para poder desabrochar su brasier, y al hacerlo, el panorama no podía ser más perfecto; sus pechos eran firmes, no eran muy grandes, tenían el tamaño justo para volverme loco. Isabella Swan estaba hecha a mi medida. Tomé uno de sus pezones con mi boca mientras que el oro lo acariciaba con una mano, tomándolo entre mi dedo índice y pulgar. Bella soltaba gemido tras gemido mientras su mano bajaba de nuevo por mi abdomen…pasando por mi vientre…y llegando a mi entre pierna. Un gruñido salió de mi garganta al sentir una de sus cálidas manos rodeando mi miembro y apretándole cariñosamente.

-Bella te deseo- dije en forma de gruñido- necesito estar dentro de ti

-tómame, soy tuya- dijo del mismo modo, soltando mi miembro, para tomarme del pelo y jalarme de nuevo hacia ella- hazlo

Después de eso, empecé a guiar la punta de mi miembro hacia su entrada, sabia que era virgen, me había enterado por error un día que se lo había contado a su amiga, por eso lentamente comencé a introducirme en ella, sabia que le dolía por que sentí sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda, pero poco a poco se fue relajando, y esa fue la señal de seguir comencé a moverme rápido, entraba y salía, nuestros jadeos podrían oírse hasta el otro continente, con un poco mas sentí como sus paredes se contraían alrededor de mi miembro, y poco después me vine descargándome dentro de ella.

Me deje caer junto a ella, que me miraba con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara era se sorpresa y de asombro

-ha sido perfecto- dijo ella- jamás pensé que fueras tan bueno

-siempre seré así para ti- dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- por que te amo

-que?

-lo que oíste, te amo

-en serio?- pregunto confusa

-a caso lo dudas?

-no, eso nunca- sentí como se acercaba mas a mi y me abrazaba, iba cerrando los ojos- creo que me equivoque al pensar…- poco a poco fue quedando dormida sin terminar su frase, yo la acerque mas a mi cuerpo y también me quede profundamente dormido.

Pv. Bella

La luz de la ventana comenzaba darme en la cara, abrí un ojo para comprobar que era lo que me estaba despertando, el dolor de cabeza ya se me había pasado, pero no recordaba que era lo que sucedió desde que le pedí a Edward que se fuera… a ver recuerdo que le dije que me perdonara por arruinar su cita, dolor mas dolor, creo que en ese momento me desmaye, entonces, abrí bien mis ojos y en efecto estaba en mi cama a lo mejor si me desmaye y Edward me acostó, pero una brisa en mi columna me despertó totalmente, estaba desnuda!!, me levante de manera rápida y ahí junto a mi estaba Edward, con el pecho desnudo, a lo mejor se quedo conmigo para ver como seguía… que idiota por que estaría desnuda si eso fuera!.

-_**no se te ocurra gritar! Esta dormido**_

-que hiciste?- pensé

-_**dirá que hicimos? El piensa que tú fuiste**_

-pero…

-_**tenias razón… lo juzgue mal, el en verdad te ama y es muy bueno en la cama**_

-entonces…

-_**nos quedamos con el**_

-en serio?

-_**si peo creo que debe saber la verdad**_

-tienes razón- me incline un poco hacia él para despertarlo- Edward despierta

-mmmm…

-vamos despierta…

-_**grítale!! O lo hago yo**_

**-**ya voy- di un suspiro- EDWARD!!!- en eso abrió los ojos

-que? Qué?

-despierta…

-ah! me asustaste

-sorry, buenos días- le di un beso

-hola… como amaneciste

-bien…- era ahora o nunca- Edward tengo que hablar contigo

-que pasa?

-solo necesito que sepas que te amo…- tenía que decírselo, a lo mejor después de decirle la verdad el me dejaba al menos le había dicho lo que sentía

-yo también

-si pero, antes de que tengamos algo, quiero decirte mi secreto…después de eso decides si dejarme o tomarme

-por que de…

-déjame terminar- interrumpí- ok, esto es lo que pasa… recuerdas cuando me preguntaste que si me sentía mal la vez que te trate de una manera tan grosera

-si

-bueno es que no era yo… bueno si era yo pero…

-Bella de que estás hablando?

-es que lo que pasa, tengo algo así como doble personalidad

-que?

-si, tengo otra persona dentro de mi…

-Bella porque me dices eso?

-por que si no sabes la verdad de mi… no podemos hacer mas… y si no te sientes seguro, o no quieres involucrarte con un fenómeno como yo… lo comprenderé

-Bella- se levanto de la cama, se iba a ir sabía que no lo soportaría

-lo siento, sé que es difícil- sentí mis lagrimas salir- pero no puedo hacer nada… viviré con esto el resto de mi vida, vete por favor

-no…

-que?

-dije que no…- se acerco a mí de nuevo- me quedare contigo

-pero pensé…- me silencio con un beso

-pensarte que me iba a ir?- asentí- mi tonta Bella

-entonces te quedaras conmigo?

-si me aceptas para siempre

-es mas que lógico- volvi a besarlo, con mas intensidad y por segunda vez- bueno para mi primera- hicimos el amor, ahora si era yo no Tanya la disfrutaba de estas sensaciones…

* * *

**Que le pareció mi primer Lemmon? **

**Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras estaba en mi clase de Ética, o sea aburrida como siempre, entonces se me ocurrió esto y le quite el cuaderno a mi amiga… si soy mala jajaja… y comencé a escribirlo… y poco a poco fue tomando forma y dije "por que no? Este va a ser mi primer Lemmon" a pesar de que mis amigas me dijeron, "no lo escribes" bla bla bla, pues miren AQUÍ ESTA… no que no!!**

**Espero contar con sus reviews, necesito saber su opinión y alguna sugerencia… **

**Solo denle en el botoncito verde de abajo y déjenme saber lo que piensas**

***ok, para lo que no sepan… HOY es un programa que pasan en las mañanas, sobre chismes del espectáculo y de mas… que tenia una sección llamada QUE TODO MEXICO SE ENTERE, pero para hacerla mas internacional le puse QUE TODO MUNDO SE ENTRE, se trata de que alguien con un micrófono le preguntaba al publico de que quería que se enterara México, y pues ahí tu decías lo que regalada gana se te daba y todos lo oían.**

**Pau Hale**


End file.
